musicfandomcom-20200222-history
P!nk
Alecia Beth Moore (born September 8, 1979), known professionally as Pink (stylized as ), is an American singer, songwriter, dancer and actress. She was originally a founder of R&B girl group Choice in 1995. LaFace Records saw potential in Pink and offered her a solo recording contract. Her R&B-sounding debut album, Can't Take Me Home (2000), was certified double-platinum in the US and spawned two US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 top-ten songs: "There You Go" and "Most Girls". She gained further recognition with the collaborative single "Lady Marmalade" from the Moulin Rouge! soundtrack, which topped many charts worldwide. Pink's musical direction moved away to pop rock with her second album, Missundaztood (2001). It sold more than 12 million copies worldwide and yielded the international number-one hits "Get the Party Started", "Don't Let Me Get Me", and "Just Like a Pill". Pink's third album, Try This (2003), generated considerably low sales, but earned her the Grammy Award for Best Female Rock Vocal Performance. She revived her popularity with multi-platinum studio albums, I'm Not Dead (2006) and Funhouse (2008), as well as a string of successful singles, including the US number ones "So What" and "Raise Your Glass". Her sixth studio album, The Truth About Love (2012), was her first album to debut atop the ''Billboard'' 200 and spawned her fourth US number-one single "Just Give Me a Reason". In 2014, Pink recorded a collaborative album, Rose Ave., with Canadian musician Dallas Green under a folk music duo named You+Me. Her seventh studio album, Beautiful Trauma (2017), became the world's third best-selling album of the year and spawned the track "What About Us". Recognized for her distinctive, raspy voice and acrobatic stage presence, Pink has sold over 40 million albums and 50 million singles worldwide, making her one of the world's best-selling music artists. Her career accolades include three Grammy Awards, a Brit Award, a Daytime Emmy Award and seven MTV Video Music Awards, including the Video Vanguard Award. In 2009, Billboard named Pink the Pop Songs Artist of the Decade. Pink was also the second most-played female solo artist in the United Kingdom, during the 2000s decade, behind Madonna. VH1 ranked her number 10 on their list of the 100 Greatest Women in Music, while Billboard awarded her the Woman of the Year award in 2013. At the 63rd annual BMI Pop Awards, she received the BMI President's Award for "her outstanding achievement in songwriting and global impact on pop culture and the entertainment industry." . Music Videos *Blow Me One Last Kiss *Cuz I Can *Dear Mr. President *Don't Let Me Get Me *Family Portrait *Feel Good Time *Fuckin' Perfect *Funhouse *Get the Party Started *God is a DJ *I Don't Believe You *Just Give Me A Reason *Just Like a Pill *Just Like Fire *Lady Marmalade *Last to Know *Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely) *Most Girls *Nobody Knows *Please Don't Leave Me *Raise Your Glass *So What *Sober *Stupid Girls *There You Go *Trouble *U + Ur Hand *Who Knew *You Make Me Sick Albums #''Can't Take Me Home'' #''Missundaztood'' #''Try This'' #''I'm Not Dead'' #''Funhouse'' #''Greatest Hits...So Far'' #''The Truth About Love'' Category:Artists Category:Female singers Category:American pop singers Category:Pop rock artists Category:Living people Category:1979 births Category:Pianists Category:Arista Records artists Category:Jive Records artists Category:RCA Records artists Category:Musicians from Pennsylvania Category:Singer-songwriters Category:Rock artists Category:American rock singers Category:R&B Artists Category:Actors Category:Film actors Category:Contraltos Category:Legacy Recordings artists Category:Hard rock artists